Rogue Beginnings
by UltimateRogues
Summary: Theressa has been apart of the X-men since she was twelve but now she is not just an Xman. She is a leader of a secret team. A team that only her husband knows of but has never met. What happens when she gets a call to aid her team? R
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This story and the rest of the series takes place a few days after Defining Line written by Mystic Vixen. She's allowed us to use her character Theressa in a series of stories. This is the first chapter of the first story of many to come. So, Please Review and let us know what you think. Please enjoy._**

* * *

Theressa lay in next to the man with the metal wings, unable to sleep when a buzzer began to go off. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that read three o'clock. It was three in the morning and a buzzer that she didn't recognize was going off. She knew she had heard that buzzer before but couldn't place it for a moment until she suddenly remembered. Jumping from bed, she managed to tumble over a pile of dirty clothes that she was suppose to have taken to be washed but the activies of the day had gotten in the way.

"Did you set the alarm wrong, darling?" Came Warren's sleepy voice as he rolled over onto his stomach to try and return to sleep but as long as the buzzer was going off, that would not be possible.

"No, Warren." Theressa simply said as she fumbled around in her dresser drawer looking for the sources of the noise, "I'll get it shut off in a second, dear."

Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a cell phone that she had not seen in a year and had honestly forgotten about. As soon as she pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID, she saw a single name: Static.

"Insight." She said answering the phone with the codename that the man on the other end knew her by.

"Glad you answered this time." Came a voice that she had not heard in a year. It belonged to a friend she had met while she had left the X-men but why was he calling her now? She had told him that she would eventually return and help him with what they had started but why the sudden call?

"This time?" She asked as she looked at Warren who had actually managed to fall back to sleep. Not wanting to wake him again, she slipped out into the night.

"Yea I called you three times before now. Why didn't you answer?"

"Oh I don't know, might have something to do with the fact that it is three in the morning." Theressa said floating above the mansion and yet she still found herself whispering. Perhaps it was out of habit or maybe it was because she was afraid that the finely tuned ears of the Wolverine would be able to hear her. "What's going on Adam?"

"Always cutting to the chase, aren't ya, T?"

"Only cause you caught me on a night when I would rather be in bed, trying to sleep."

"All right." Static said getting to the point, "We need you for a mission, of which the details will be told to you upon your return."

Theressa thought about what Static said but there was something else. She would have to figure a way to be able to leave without anyone suspecting. It may prove to be slightly challenging but it wouldn't be impossible. Nothing was impossible for the daughter of Wolverine.

"You know I wouldn't have called if we didn't need you."

"I know." Theressa replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can. It may take me a bit to be able to leave with out being followed but I will be there."

"T, I'm sorry but we need you to leave now. Its too important to wait."

Theressa thought about Adam's words and knew she didn't want to leave Warren but what choice did she have? Her teammates needed her and what kind of teammate would she be if she turned them down? Taking a deep breath and exhaling into the phone, she said, "Fine. I'll leave with in the hour."

"Good. Keep me posted on your position." Adam said and just as he was about to hang up the phone something else came to mind, "Oh and Insight, be careful."

"Always am Static, always am." Theressa said as she hung up with Adam and flew back into her bed room, where Angel was a sleep.

"Someone from the secret team?" Came Angel's voice, startling Theressa seeing as how she thought her husband was asleep.

"More or less." Theressa said as she opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out a suit she had made for herself for this team, should they have called upon her again. "They need my help."

"How long will you be gone?" Angel asked as Theressa felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. She could still smell his favorite colone on his skin from the day before, most people wouldn't be able to stand stail colon but for whatever reason, Theressa loved the smell.

"I don't know." Theressa simply said as she turned around in her husband's arms. "Didn't say but they are friends of mine and they are in trouble and I'm the only one who can get them out."

"Then I suppose I'll see you when you get back." Angel said as he kissed her gently on the forehead and allowed his wife to go change into the uniform she had been holding. After changing Theressa gave Angel a kiss goodbye with a promise that she would come back. Then she realized that the easy part was over. Grabbing her keys to her bike and donning her leather jacket, she made her way quietly to the garage and was hoping no one had heard her leave her room but of course nothing was ever that easy.

"Everything all right, Kid?" Came a voice that Theressa really didn't want to hear. She loved her father but this was one thing that she didn't think he would understand why she was doing it and so she had no other choice but to lie to him.

"I'm not sure." Theressa said choosing her words carefully as she turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway to the garage. She didn't want to lie to him and she knew he could tell if she was lying or not but she didn't have time for this. Static called for a reason and she was not going to let him down. "I got a call from Andi, saying I needed to come down fast."

"Well I'll go with you. Shouldn't have to travel that far alone." Wolverine said knowing something wasn't right about this conversation. He could smell it. She wasn't telling him the complete truth.

"Thanks for the offer dad but I think Andi wanted me to come alone."

"T, its not trouble I……"

"Logan," Theressa said calling her father by his name, which was something she hadn't done in a long time. "Let me handle this, please."

Silence filled the room for a few moments but was interrupted by the opening of the garage door and with one glance back at her father, Theressa mounted her Norton motorcycle and left the mansion once more.

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the next instalment. Enjoy**_

* * *

Standing at the end of a cliff, looking out at the Pacific Ocean, Theressa saw her destination up ahead and even though it didn't look like much, she knew she was in the right place. The air was nice and warm, a different feeling from the crisp air of New York. She could smell the sea salt in the water that crashed upon the shore below her.

The drive to Malibu California was not an incredibly fun one but it was nice for Theressa to mount her motorcycle once more and take it for a simply drive, even if this wasn't a simple drive. Static had called her for a reason but he hadn't said what exactly was going on and she could only assume that he didn't want to tell her over the phone in case there were ease droppers nearby. Which was probably a good idea considering the fact that her father had ended up following her to the garage and almost prevented her from leaving. She hated lying to her father but what other choice did she have? She couldn't tell him about the Rogues or what they did because he wouldn't understand. He had spent his whole life trying to get away from killing and getting his temper under control and he couldn't understand why she was trying to embrace that very part of her. She'd left the mansion about three that morning, right after she got the call from Static and normally a drive from New York to California would have taken a day possibly two days to travel that distance but with the super speed she had built into her bike, Theressa managed to get to the edge of Malibu in half the time.

Suddenly a phone's ring brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality and as she picked up the phone she saw it was Static once more.

"I'm here." She said simply not bothering with hellos because there was no time.

"Good. Are you coming over or do I need to come for you?" Static asked which made Theressa smile. He knew good and well that she was capable of flying over to the island herself without any help.

"I'm on my way. Just enjoying the scenery is all. It's been awhile since I've been down here. A lot has changed." Theressa said referring to her life more so than the scenery itself as she dismounted her bike and flew the distance from the edge of the cliff towards Hawaii. True she was leaving her bike behind but she was leaving it behind for a reason. She knew it had a traking device on it and if she was going to leave the mansion behind her for now, she would have to ditch the bike. She knew where to find it when she was ready to fetch it.

Within moments she was one the privet island that had been bought for the team and as she landed said, "Need you to open the hatch though Static."

As she hung up the phone, the hatch that was right in front of her opened and she drove the motorcycle into the place that she had learned to call home for a short time. Upon arriving in the underground garage area, she saw her welcoming committee and was glad to see the three men. Static stood in between the other two, as if he had just broken up a fight between the men. His hair was blonde and stood on end and he was all ready in uniform. He wore a mask upon his face that, Theressa knew, was built to keep telepaths out of his mind with an electrical force field around his head. His eyes were covered by shades that contributed to his mask and his uniform was covered with little lightning bolts.

The man that stood to his right was a man who took it upon himself to watch after her while she stayed with the Rogues. He was very protective of her, especially towards the other Rogues. Perhaps that was simply because his ability was to heal others as well as himself but Theressa knew there was something more there.

The last man was a man that Theressa and thought she would never see again. When she had left the last time, he was angry with her for leaving and honestly she didn't blame him. He was the cousin of Johnny and Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four and had similar abilities to that of the Human Torch. She was surprised to see him standing there with a smile on his face willing to greet her but if that is how he felt, then she was willing to accept it.

"Glad you're here Theressa." Static said, "Now let's go and get you briefed."

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read and Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

The X-men all gathered around the table they'd learned to use when being briefed for missions, only this time someone was missing. At the head of the table, where Theressa typically stood, was Cyclops in her place. Everyone had grown used to her being the one to brief everyone on the missions that it was strange to see Cyclops at the head of the room.

Once everyone was seated, Michael looked around the room and looked at his step-father and asked, "Where's mom? Isn't she suppose to be here?"

"She got a call from Andi early this morning, and said she needed Theressa right away." Angel said feeding everyone the lie that Theressa had told him to tell everyone. She knew they would ask where she had gone and where she was currently and that was the best thing she would come up with.

"Is everything all right?" Jean asked, knowing how much the girls meant to everyone at the table and how much they'd been through in the past two years.

"I hope so. Theressa didn't say much. You know how she gets when she is worried." Angel said and he saw Jean nod her head in understanding. Everyone knew how Theressa got when she was angry, sad, worried or anything else. Although Logan was not sure it was worry that was driving Theressa away when he saw her leave. Something was going on but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"So Cyke, what ya got for us?" Logan asked bringing everyone out of their own thoughts.

"There has been recent activity in Texas by Magneto. He is up to his old tricks again."

"Stopping humanity?" Logan asked

"Yes, something like that. We will use the same tactics we typically use when defeating him." Scott said and just as everyone thought the briefing was over with Scott cleared his throat and continued. "There is one other matter I need to present to you. There is a mutant named Adam that is stronger than Magneto and Dr. Doom. I've faced him before and so has Strom. I am planning on calling Ororro as soon as the meeting is over.

"I'll call 'er Cyke." Came Logan's voice, giving himself an excuse to call the Texas mansion and see what Theressa was up to. He didn't like the fact that he didn't trust his daughter on this one but something wasn't right.

"Fair enough." Scott said knowing that Logan wanted to check on his granddaughter.

They saw the power point style presentation upon the screen behind Scott, bearing Adam's picture and list of powers. There were two other pictures along with Adam's on the screen. One was of a man who had long orange hair and was dressed in a black and orange uniform. His powers consisted of healing others but there was nothing else listed about him. The second picture was of a man who's hair was fiery red, with a hint of orange. Looking at the picture reminded Logan of Johnny Storm, the hot headed kid from the Fantastic four and with any luck maybe he was related to this guy. In the world he lived in, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Scott," Michael said, "Who are the other two guys?"

"They, Michael, are Adam's teammates. Their names are not yet known but they appear to be helping him."

"Why exactly are we setting up a trap for this kid?" Logan asked.

"Because Logan, these mutants do not restrain themselves like we do." Cyclops said, "They will do anything and everything to complete a mission. Including kill."

The room was silent for a few moments. A team that was willing to kill? This couldn't possably be the team that Theressa was involved with could it? Angel wondered to himself. Was she willing to take another's life in order to change something? Did he really not know his wife that well? Suddenly Scott's voice came down like thunder from the heavens and brought Warren out of his trance.

"Adam also goes by the name Static and is to be approached with caution." Scott said and Warren noticed that he hadn't said who lead this little team. It may not have been a team like the X-men in numbers but it was a team none the less and someone had to be the leader. Did the fearless leader of the X-men know who the leader was or did the answer still allude him?

"Scott, who leads this team?" warren asked finally.

"I'm not sure as of yet." Scott replied, "However, I'm leaning towards Static being in charge. Though I could be wrong because there is a fourth member of the team.

"A fourth?" Jean asked, "You sure?" Scott simply nodded his head as he dimmed the lights and showed footage he had recovered.

The three men were visable on the screen but the few guards that apporched them fell to the ground grabbing their heads. It seemed they were suffering from some sort of attack that only a telepath could bring. Could this really be Theressa's work? Then without warning the camera footage went black. The lights came on and Scott spoke once more.

"This is footage from Six Flags in Dallas Texas that was taken half a year ago. It's the only visual we have of the team and even then the fourth never appernes. Although the fourth I suspect is a telepath."

"So what's the plan to get Static?" Michael asked, "You mentioned something about a trap right?"

"Yes." Scott said as he began to tell the plan he had been coming up with from a little while and when he was done, he dismissed everyone to gear up for the mission.

"Scott," Warren said as he stood from his seat, "If it's all right with you, I think I'll stay back at the mission for this one. You know, keep an eye on the students and all that." Warren said not telling Scott his real reason for not going. He was afraid that this team was his wife's friends, her team, and did not want to end up fighting her.

"Yea, sure Warren. That's fine with me." Scott said and then Warren left the room.

* * *

A/N: Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to his room to change into his uniform, Logan pulled out his cell phone and dialed the mansion's number. It rang for a few moments and just when he thought no one would answer, a woman picked it up.

"Hello."

"Andi." Logan said, "How are you?"

"Fine. You?" Andi's reply came and Logan's heart only sank deeper. What was Theressa up to if her daughter was fine?

"I'm doin' all right. Hey listen, is Storm in? I need to talk to her."

"Yea hold on one second, gramps." Andi said. Her words were followed by silence for a good few moments. Normally silence didn't bother Logan but this time was different. This time he was worried about his daughter and had no clue where she really was.

"Logan?" Came Ororro's voice breaking the silence.

"'Ro." Logan said snapping himself out of his thoughts about his daughter, "Um…we've got a mission down in Mesquite Texas and we need your help."

"Okay, what's the mission?"

"Going after Magneto. Stopping him from his usual tricks. Think Scott said something about he has the Mayor held captive or something like that. But 'Ro there's a side mission to this."

"Oh?"

"Cyke said there's a kid by the name of Adam. Goes by Static. Ring a bell?"

"Yea." Storm said taking a deep breath. She had fought him years ago and the end result was the death of his fiancée. It was accidental but she supposed that Adam never forgave her. "It rings a bell. What does Scott what with him?"

"To trap him. Says he's too dangerous. If this kid shows up, we've got a plan to trap him."

"Okay. Send the coordentants to me and I'll be there in an hour." Storm said and just as Storm was about to hang up the phone, Logan stopped her.

"'Ro, one more thing." Logan said taking a breath as he was about to bring up Theressa, "T's not there by any chance is she?"

"No, Logan. I'm afraid not."

"Thought so." Logan said closing his eyes. Where was she? Why had she left at three in the morning? Why had she lied to him?

"Logan, is everything all right?"

"I don't know 'Ro." He said, "Theressa left this morning around 3 saying she got a call from Andi, who told her to come down there. Talking to Andi the little I did, she sounds fine and T's not there. I don't know what's going on, 'Ro."

"You think she might be in trouble?"

"With Theressa? She's always in trouble. Either she's got herself into something that she can't get out of, or she's about to get herself into a world of hurt. Storm, she's my daughter."

"That should also be of some comfort Logan. How many times have you gotten into situation that no one else could have gotten out of?"

"Too many to count. But she's not me, Storm."

"Perhaps not but she'll call you if she can. You know that." Storm said, "I'll call you when I arrive. Tell Scott to send me the location."

"Will do Storm." Logan said grabbing his gear and walking out of his room to the lower level but before he made his way to the hanger bay, he made a side trip to the War room. Upon entering the war room, he walked the short distance to what appered to be a virtual holographic map of the world. It circled in the same rotation of the earth, and had a keyboard where one could type in any location and it would appear on the map. Logan typed a few things in and then saw a red line travel from Westchester, New York To Los Angeles California. Taking a breath he simply shook his head. He had all ready gathered from what Storm had said that Theressa had lied to him but why LA? What the hell was going on? What had she gotten herself into that she couldn't tell him and she felt she had to lie?

Taking a deep breath and simply looking at the line, Logan shook his head and spoke to himself, "What the hell is going on T?"

* * *

Storm hung up the phone with Logan and when she turned around; she saw Hank standing right behind her.

"What did Logan want?" He asked. Andi had told him that Storm was on the phone with Logan when he had asked where she was.

"Wanted to tell me that Scott needed me for a mission." Storm said as she headed from the living room to the small room that she called hers.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hank asked wanting to be able to help Ororro in anyway he could but he didn't want to tell her the truth as to why he wanted to go. He had a bad feeling about her leaving the mansion. He couldn't get over the fact that when he heard her say she was going on a mission without him, his heart sank and his stomach turned. He couldn't place his feeling but he didn't want to ignore it either.

"Henry," She said as she placed her hand on her door to her bed room, "thanks for the offer but I think I can handle this on my own." She gently placed a kiss on his furry blue cheek and then headed into her room. Leaving Henry there to figure out if she really meant what she said.

* * *

A little while later Storm left the mansion taking to the skies and simply flying. Not jet. No plane. Just her, the wind and the sky. There was something calming about flying. It gave her a chance to be herself with out having to constantly control her emotions and keep her powers in check. She could be as she once was soaring over the skies of Africa with no control. Finally, an hour later, she arrived at Eastfeild College in Mesquite Texas, or what was left of it any way. It was nearly nothing but rubble save for a few remaining buildings. The school that Andi had attempted to take online courses from, was now lying on the ground as if to surrender from the beating it was given. Though the rubble was not entirely what caught Storm's eye the most. On the ground, with in the rubble were five figures. One a woman, one an older man and the others were young men and one of which was a man who fit Adam's description.

The old man Storm could recognize anywhere as Magneto. The other three however, did not look familiar. She picked up her com-link and called the fearless leader.

"Scott." She said, "Its Storm. I'm here and so is Adam."

"All right." Scott said, "We're almost there. Don't do anything till we get there."

"Understand." Storm said as she pulled back into the sky so she was not spotted and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't understand why I do this!" Magneto yelled as he picked himself up off the ground from a blow he'd just received from static.

"I don't have to understand." Static yelled as he gave a final attack that sent Magneto to the ground and when he didn't get up. Adam looked up from Magneto for a moment and saw Theressa in the air above him. He saw concentration in her face because she was telekinetically holding up part of the wall that surrounded them, a job she had assigned herself as to not allow them to be crushed. However there was something more than concentration in Theressa's face. Her scar was a reddish color and he knew what she was thinking. Theressa may have been a telepath but anyone could read Theressa like a book if they knew her well enough.

"I didn't kill him T." He said defending himself, which he found himself doing more and more with the conscience of the team. She was still a part of the X-men and still held their values tightly. The X-men have never killed the way he had. The X-men had never been able to see the value in taking a life from someone who deserved to die and neither did Theressa. Adam knew, however, that she was more than capable of doing what he did regardless of who her father was. Even though that was a plus. She was just like her father, Adam knew and that is what made her an asset to the team.

"Magneto's alive, Insight." Came Blake's voice snapping Adam out of his thoughts about the woman of the team. He watched Theressa as she simply nodded her head and allowed one of the last sections of the school, fall to the ground. When the dust cleared, she was on the ground once more and seemed to be about to walk towards Static but she simply stopped in her tracks.

"T?" Zak asked from across the "room". He cared about Theressa more than the other guys, or even Theressa herself knew and to see her standing there with a blank face, made him worry that something wasn't right. It was not like her to have a blank face. She never had a blank face. Her beautiful baby doll face was always full of emotion, good or bad. He preferred her when she was smiling. Her smile made him smile and could bring him out of any mood. But why was she just standing there? He moved closer to her and he saw Blake do the same thing, however Static stayed put.

"T, Are you all right?" Zak asked when he was right by her side. He reached his hand out and waved it in front of her face and jumped when she finally spoke.

"We have a problem." She said not taking her eyes off of Static.

"A big problem?" Static asked before anyone else could but the obvious fact that she was staring right at him, made him feel she was talking to him.

"Depends if you think the X-men arriving here is a big problem."

"How's they find us?" Blake asked knowing they had been careful not to tip anyone off as to their existence.

"They didn't find us, Blake." Theressa said, "They didn't come for us either." She added as she looked to where Magneto was lying only to find him gone as usual. There was nothing knew about that and honestly no one would have expected any differently.

"So say the answer is yes." Zak said chiming in, "What do we do?"

"Face them." Theressa replied calmly as she looked at the men who had her back no matter what.

"Are you kidding?" Zak asked, "T, those people are your family."

"Zak." Theressa said but the man went on.

"Isn't your husband with them? What about your father?"

"Scorch." Theressa said using the hot headed man's codename to get his attention. He was worrying about things that he had no control over and things that he really didn't have and business worrying about at all. When Theressa knew she had his attention she went on. "We don't have a choice."

She looked to the sky, cloudless and perfect, and saw the incoming X-men flying from the jet that was no doubt hidden somewhere in the sky. As she saw them coming towards them, she knew that she would be fighting her family. The people she loved the most in the world were no on the opposite side of the battle field and she wasn't entirely sure she was okay with that.

"I'll take Wolverine." Theressa said as the other three nodded.

The X-men landed and were now face to face with the Rogues, even though they didn't know them by that name. Not yet anyway. Scott stood in the center with Wolverine on his left and Jean on his right. Theressa saw that a few of the older students, the ones who had begun their training as X-men had been brought alone and she hoped that that was not a mistake on Scott's part. However there was someone missing. Warren. Where was he? She had gotten a feeling when she had sensed the X-men's arrival that he wasn't there but it wasn't confermed till that moment. Why hadn't he come?

_Angel's not here_. Theressa said to Zak mentally without looking at him and not taking her eyes off of her father.

_Where is he?_

_I don't know._ Theressa said but the conversation was cut short when the perfect cloudless sky turned dull, dark and damp. The sun was shut out by the ever darkening clouds that came out of nowhere. The lighting struck the ground that was beginning to be filled by fog.

Theressa looked around for the only woman, that she knew of, who was able to wield the power of the weather with the slightest of ease but the wind rider was nowhere to be seen. Hell, no one outside of three feet was anywhere to be seen in the thick fog that had suddenly overcome them. She knew this tactic, a little too where actually, seeing as how she helped come up with it. She looked to either side of her and could barely see Static standing behind her but he wasn't preparing to fight. He was starring at the sky with anger in his eyes. She opened a telepathic link with her teammates and was suddenly impacted with the anger that he felt so strongly. Not wanting to draw attention to the anger at that moment, Theressa began their tactic.

_Wolverine will attack from the center and Cyclops from the sky._

_Cyclops in the sky?_ Adam asked_, He can't fly._

Before Theressa could even think about replying, a large, red optic blast came from the sky and struck Static, sending him flying into a pile of rubble but Theressa knew that was not going to be enough to slow her friend down. As soon as Static was pushed back, Theressa, Zak and Blake jumped into action. Theressa, pulling out a weapon that Blake had given her, moved up the center and ran head on into her father. She barely missed one set of claws as she flew up about him and did a front flip to land behind him. Taking the (weapon) and charging her father, the weapon and the claws smacked into each other as he turned around. She didn't want to fight him but she didn't have a choice but it was comforting to know she wouldn't kill her father should she end with the upper hand.

Wolverine put his weight into his claws and forced Theressa to a knee. She went down but pulled away, rolled on the ground and got to her feet once more. She wasn't about to let the lone mutant win this fight without having to break a little sweat first. She had never done that with anyone so why start now?

Insight Came Zak's voice as Theressa actually managed to stab Wolverine in the left leg. _Why aren't they noticing you?_

_I'm telepathically deciding myself._

_English?_

_Making myself look like someone else._ She said simplifying it as she dodged one set of her father's claws once more but was unable to dodge the other set and got caught in her left side. She went down to one knee as she held her side and tried to overcome the pain that came with the small healing factor that she had. It wasn't near as powerful as Blake's or Wolverine's but it would eventually get the job done but not before it gave her pain while it reconstructed what had been destroyed. Wolverine was about to drive his claws into the woman was before him but before he could take advantage of that chance, he was thrown from where he was to the last standing wall, which fell upon impact.

_Theressa, are you all right?_ Came Blake's protective 'voice'. She stood to her feet and looked towards Blake and met his gaze.

_I'm fine._

_He got you. I can see the blood from here._

_I'm fine Blake. _Theressa said as she watched the pile of rubble that her father had created. She knew that wouldn't keep her father down long and so she had to prepare herself for more but she hoped her friends were faring better than she.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake knew Theressa could handle herself but regardless he was the one who was suppose to take care of her. Or at least he felt he needed to watch after her but at the moment the moment he couldn't help Theressa even is she would let him. A girl changed from human form and into a giant black jaguar and came towards him. Instantly he pulled his dagger from its sheath as well as the small hand held staff that had a blade on either end. The jaguar charged at full speed and as soon as she came within reach of his staff, he swung but completely missed. How could this be possible? He had the jaguar in his sights and his aim was almost always perfect. How could he have been off? The Jaguar ran past him and was about to go head into one of the last remaining walls when she stopped herself and spun back around. Blake could see the red eyes glow with anger but there was more to it than that. He saw into the soul of the large cat and then he realized why he had missed. Looking from the jaguar to Theressa and managing to make eye contact with her, she opened up a link.

_Yes, Blake I moved your aim._

_Why?_ He asked, _Am I getting into your battle?_

_No but that is my sister you are fighting and unlike me and our father, she can't heal. I will not allow you to kill her in cold blood._

Hearing this Blake put both his dagger and his staff away and knew he would have to fight the jaguar hand to hand. He would not kill a member of Theressa's family. Not if he could help it because killing someone close to her would only set her off and everything would blow up. No this would have to be settled without weapons and as the jaguar charged once more, Blake stood his ground and hoped he had made the right choice.

* * * * *

Zak had begun to change to temperature in the air, which caused the fog to disappear and made it feel as if everyone had stepped into a sauna. He began shoot fire from his hands and even creating circles around the younger members of the X-men team. He had Jean trapped to one side of him and the students on the other but soon the fire was put out when it began to the rain began to pour. Zak looked to the sky and saw a black woman with snow white hair coming from the sky towards him. He redirected his attacks at her but she managed to dodge them.

"I think not." Came her voice as he was suddenly encompassed in a whorl wind. The temperature and fire returned to normal as Zak lost all concentration and found he had no to little air and as he fell to his knees he hoped someone would be able to save him.

As Storm controlled the vacuum around the fire man, she did something she never did and knew better that to do. She left herself open from behind and that was her first mistake. A mistake that she could possibly regret later. Suddenly, she was struck with lighting and fell the short distance from the sky as she lost all concentration and released the man from the vacuum. As she looked around she saw a man dressed in blue with yellow lighting standing only a few feet away from her. She had seen him before but not in this manner but none the less she knew who he was and why he was targeting her.

"Pick on someone your own size Storm!" Came his voice as she watched his hands charge up. He was more powerful than she remembered because the last time she saw him, he hadn't had the lighting ability.

"Adam, it doesn't have to be like this." Ororro said standing to her feet after managing to shake off the pain he had giving her.

"Yes it does." Adam replied as both of them flew into the air to get this battle over with.

* * * *

As lighting struck the ground, wolverine dug himself out of the pile he had created. Dusting himself off and shaking his head he was ready to fight again. He charged the blond woman standing before him. She was the telepath and telekinetic of the group but he'd gone up against Jean once before. He knew a few things about telepath /telekinetic powers espesually since his daughter was one of them, however this woman seemed to like to fight with her hands more than anything. He charged her but she flew up and kicked him in the face. Suddenly the lighting began to strike more fiercely than ever before. She nearly got hit by the next bolt and if it hadn't been for Logan grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the ground, she would have been fried. She telekinetically used her weapon to knock wolverine off his feet as she drove it into his gut and arm and the side of his face. They healed almost as quickly as she gave them but the blood now stained his uniform and she knew he wasn't happy about that. She got to her feet and just as she did, Wolverine took his claws and cut the weapon in half and then charged the woman. Charging her, he caught her right arm with one set of claws and simply pinned her to the floor. Holding her there, and as the lighting danced around them, Wolverine placed his free claws, with the middle retracted, around the woman's neck. The middle claw slowly grazed the woman's neck and would puncher it if she didn't answer his questions.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Suddenly the woman's features changed. Her blonde straight hair turned wavy brown accented by royal blue. Her somewhat chunky face and body gave way to a slider figure and a scar appeared over her left eye.

"What the he….Theressa?" Logan asked in shock as he retracted his claws and simply looked at his daughter who was bleeding all over the floor. He couldn't believe that he had nearly killed his own daughter. What the hell was she doing with this Adam kid? Why was she here? A better question was, why hadn't he been able to smell her scent? Her scent was his own but slightly different and therefore he should have been able to smell her and know who he was fighting.

Before Theressa could say anything to her father, the weather, which had been crazy before, gave way to uncontrollable winds, hail, rain, snow, and sleet. The wind was going so fast that if Theressa hadn't been on the ground all ready, she surely would have been taken off into the sky. Thunder clapped after every lighting strike, which was normal but there was an abnormal sound about the clap every so often. It wasn't just thunder they were hearing. Someone else was making something sound like thunder. Suddenly, a noise like no other sounded through the heavens and forced everyone who had been fighting to stop and wonder what the hell was going on. The wind picked up but died down just as quickly. Tornados formed but never touched the ground and even the thunder and the lighting only seemed to be happening half heartedly. Theressa was tempted to fly up into the sky to see what was going on but one look from her father told her not to even think about it.

A single white hair figure fell from the dark skies and fell to the ground. Upon impact the lighting and thunder ceaced. The wind and tornados died down and the Weather Witch passed on. Seeing this, Theressa stood to her feet, her wounds completely healed, and was about to go to Storm's side when she saw Static come out of the sky and land right by Storm's fallen body. Theressa didn't have to be a telepath to know what had just happened. No one did.

Static had killed Storm.

Knowing this rage encompassed her and it took all her her strength not to mentally shut him down. She knew how to do it and boy it would feel good to put him out for a while but it wouldn't have been the way to handle things.

_**We will talk about this later!**_ She said as she allowed him to feel her emotion as she had felt his only moments ago. She would leave it at that for now but it would be brought up later and Adam could count on that. Then a moment later Adam fell to the ground. Instantly, Blake, who looked like he'd been roughed up a little bit, went to Adam's side to find out the damage. Theressa caught a gaze from Zak and she knew what he was thinking.

_It wasn't me._

_Who then?_

Theressa looked around and saw the X-men surrounding Storm's body. She was in Scott's arms and even though no one had ever seen his eyes, she knew he was crying. Theressa saw Jean put everyone in a telekinetic bubble and fly them up to the jet that had been on autopilot in the sky the whole time. Theressa knew who had taken out Static but it wasn't her place to do it. She should have let Theressa handle the situation and take him out but that was a conversation for another day. Right now she had to take care of Static and her team.

Logan's warm hand touching her bare shoulder brought her out of her thoughts of anger and rage. She thought about for a moment to shrug his hand off but instead she simply stood there and placed her own hand on to his. They stood there like that for a moment and then tried to speak.

"You….You should go with them."

"Theressa….."

"Its where you belong dad." Theressa said with out turning around, "More so than me anyway."

"Call if ya need me, kiddo." Logan said as he kissed his daughter on the head and then walked to where the jet had just landed and never looked back.

When the jet left, Zak walked to the woman he cared for that wasn't his and for the first time he saw blood all over her and knew it had been hers but he couldn't worry about her, not now.

"What now, Insight?"

"We call for help, Scorch." Theressa said as she pulled her phone out, "We call for help


	7. Chapter 7

Warren sat in the living room simply watching TV with some of the students and Michael when suddenly he got a feeling of sudden rage, anger and revenge. It hit him so suddenly that he nearly doubled over and fell off the couch. Seeing this, Michael stood to his feet and went to help his step-father.

"Warren," Michael said, "Are you all right?"

Warren didn't answer but looked at the young girl who sat on the couch next to where Warren once was. Her eyes were huge with worry as she watched the scene before her but Michael knew what Warren was telling him.

"Hey guys, let's go play outside." Michael said to the young students. The three that had been on the floor quickly got to their feet and left the room but the little girl stayed where she sat on the couch.

"Isabella," Michael said, "come on. Everything will be all right."

Isabella looked at Warren who simply nodded his head at the girl. She then took Michael's hand and left the room. Taking a deep breath, Warren stood to his feet and tried to calm himself but something was not right. This emotion had not come from him but his wife. What had happened to make her send him her emotions? They had a special link where he knew what she was feeling all the time and the reverse was true as well but Theressa normally shielded him from such raw emotion. What had happened to make her not put up the shielded.

Michael came running back into the room and found Warren on his feet.

"Warren, what's going on?"

"I don't know Michael." Angel says as he sat on the couch once more and simply closed his eyes. "Something's not right with your mother." Warren knew his words would scare the boy but Warren didn't want to hide anything from his step-son. He cared for Theressa's children as if they were his and would do so until the day he died. When he found out what was going on Michael would be the first one to know.

With eyes closed, Warren attempted to contact Theressa via the special link they shared. Now he had never tried to use this link for communication and so he wasn't sure it would work but he had to try to reach the woman he loved. He called her name over and over but she never replied in words. She simply sent him images of what had happened and why she was being overcome by rage.

Warren opened his eyes and was gasping for air as all this was too much for a mind who had no telepathic capability.

"What did you see? What happened?" Michael asked wanting to know if his mother was all right. He watched Warren's face as he tried to catch his breath and saw sorrow in his eyes. What had happened that would cause the birdman, who never shed a tear, to have tears in his eyes that were ready to fall?

"Storm was killed, Michael." Warren said simply but before either one could say anything else, Wolverine walked into the living room with the Wind Rider in his arms and tears in his eyes.

* * * * * * *

About 30 minutes after Theressa had called Ironman, he arrived with a jet and Theressa could see that he was not alone. He had brought a pilot along with him seeing as how he had to help figure out what had happened to Static. The jet landed and Tony Stark ran out as the ramp itself was landing.

"Theressa, what happened?" He asked kneeling beside Static. He was trying to see if the young man was still alive but it didn't appear that he was breathing.

"He's alive Tony." Came Blake's voice as the healer of the team moved his hands from Static's chest.

"But barely." Theressa added in a very low voice that was nearly a growl. "I'm getting brainwaves from him but they're not very strong. Jean did a real number on him and I'm afraid we may not be able to fix it."

Theressa had checked time and time again for his brain waves in the 30 minutes they had been waiting for Tony. She found them every time but there was something different about them. For one, she felt no resistantance going into him mind. Typically, even though Adam would allow he to enter his mind, she would feel the electrical pulse from his shield. This time however, that was gone.

"We'll get him patched up." Tony said, "Help me get him into the jet."

Theressa telekinetically lifted Static into the air and carried him to the jet and laid him down on a bed that Tony had already made for him. As soon as Static was on the bed, Theressa moved out of the way and sat in the co-pilot's seat as she thought about what happened. Jean had done some serious damage to her friend but was he even her friend now?

She had seen him kill one of her best friend in nothing but rage. She knew why he had done it but that did not make it right. It was never right to kill in cold blood. So why was she feeling sorry for him and worried for his safety. She knew the answer. Her father would have said it was because she had a good heart and he would have been right. He always was.

The rough landing of the jet brought Theressa out of her thoughts and back to the harshness of reality. Storm was gone and Theressa feared that she would have to be the one to tell her children that the woman who they had called Auntie for so many years was gone and not coming back. Often in their lives people who died, came back in one form or another but by the looks of Storm's body, she wasn't going to be in that category.

"T, you all right?" Zak's voice came as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She simply nodded her head but he could tell by the look on her face as she stood to her feet, that she wasn't all right. Her friend had just been killed and he kind of felt stupid when he asked that but he didn't know what else to say. "Tony says he needs you to help him move Adam inside."

Again, Theressa nodded her head as she moved to the back of the jet and saw Adam connected to some sort of glowing device that rested on his chest.

"What is that?" Theressa asked picking the man who had murdered her best friend in cold blood up off the bed and out of the jet. She then found herself walking the halls of the base and resting Static on the medical bed of the med bay.

"It's a version of the arc. A smaller version, yes, but it is similar to the one that keeps me alive. I'm hoping it will do the same for Static just long enough so I can find out what happened to him." Tony said as he quickly got to work on the fallen leader of the Rogues.

Just as Theressa and Zak were about to leave Tony and Blake to their work, he stopped them.

"Theressa, I could use your help. Perhaps you could get inside his head and see what he can tell you."

Taking a deep breath, signifying that she really didn't want to do this, Theressa walked closer to Static, placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. As she entered his mind, she felt rage but not as she had before. The rage earlier had been targeted at Storm and had died with her but this rage was much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Going through his mind carefully, she quickly came to a wall and couldn't seem to get around it.

Static, it's me let me in. She said looking around. She found herself in a dark place. She knew Adam was capable of being dark and doing whatever the hell he wanted but this wasn't right. He was allowing his anger to overcome him.

And let you finish me off? Came Static's voice full of rage and anger and revenge and it was targeted at her. But why? Did he really think that she was the one who had done this to him? She would admit that she had thought about taking him down and it had taken all her strength not to but he didn't know that.

Suddenly, Static began to fight her mentally, she couldn't see his mental form but she felt his resistance turn into an attack and knew she had no choice but to get out. As she pulled out of Static's mind and returned to her own, she thought the fight had ended but the next thing she knew, a magnetic barrier had thrown her half way across the room and pinned her up against the wall parallel with the bed.

"Theressa!" Zak yelled as he ran to her and tried to get to her but the barrier wouldn't let him.

"Adam, you're going to kill her!" Blake said to his friend, whose eyes were still closed.

"_That's…..the….point." _Adam said very weakly, eyes still closed. It seemed he was using all his strength to try and kill Theressa but she wouldn't let that happen. Or at least Blake prayed she wouldn't. He had grown to love her like a little sister and would do anything for her but in this moment, no one could help Theressa but Theressa herself.

As Theressa stuggled to breath and was gasping to stay alive, she managed to telepathically yell to everyone in the room.

_**It wasn't me!**_

As She yelled mentally, she attacked Adam's mind only to the point where he would be knocked out. A second after she did this, Adam was forced to release his hold on her and was out once more. Theressa fell to the floor and stayed there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. As she felt Zak's touch on her bare shoulder, she managed to stand to her feet and leave the room without saying a single word.


	8. Chapter 8

After a week of trying to help Adam, Tony still had no idea what had happened. All he knew was that Jean had done something to him but the Ironman couldn't figure out what had been done exactly. He knew, however, that Theressa could find out but only if Static would let her and if she was willing to do it. Leave Static in Blake's care, Tony searched the base for the woman of the team and finally came upon her in the Rogue's version of the danger room. She was fighting the real danger versus the holograms and it was then Tony really saw how much she was like her father.

"Can I help you?" Theressa asked upon scencing Tony's eyes upon her.

"I need you to find out what Jean did to Adam." Tony's words came to Theressa's ears and she knew they would eventually but that didn't mean she had to like it. She shut the danger off as she landed to the floor in front of Tony.

"I've all ready told you Tony, I don't know what she did to him."

"So you have said but you are the strongest telepath here."

"I'm the only telepath here, Stark." Theressa said and Tony nodded.

"True but that is all the more reason why you have to be the one to go into his mind and find out what happened."

"Do you remember what happened the last time I did that? I ran into a wall and then was thrown across the room and nearly killed. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I know he hurt you Theressa……"

"Hurt me? No that's not what this is about." Theressa said as she pushed passed Tony and walked the halls of the base to her room.

"Then what is it about?" Tony asked chasing after the daughter of Wolverine. She had his fighting skills and his temper all rolled into one. Tony knew he was dealing with a hard headed woman but he hoped she would come around eventually.

Theressa turned around, crossed her arms and looked at Tony. He could see that she was furious with either him or the situation. He wasn't sure witch but he could tell that her scar was a bright fiery red and had been for the last week.

"Theressa, what is this about if it's not about Adam hurting you?"

"It's about him killing Storm!" She yelled back, "He shouldn't have done so!"

"You've always been the one to say no one should kill, Theressa. Could you access his mind without him knowing you are there?"

"Possibly. I've done it before but it requires concentration."

"All right. Theressa, perhaps he has a reason for doing so but the only way we are going to find out is if you help me find out what Jean did to him. After he is recovered, talk to him."

Theressa closed her eyes and took a breath as she considered Tony's words. She knew he was right and without her help there was no hope of saving Adam from whatever it was that Jean had done to him. But as soon as he was up on his feet again, she would make sure that he paid for what he had done.

"Fine." Theressa said, "when do we do this?"

"Now." Tony said as he lead Theressa to the medical bay, where Blake was keeping track of Adam's vitals. Theressa looked at Blake and with that look he knew she was asking him to leave. He looked at Tony who simply nodded his head and allowed Blake to leave the room for a moment.

Theressa moved to the head of the bed and placed both her hands on to Adam's temples. She didn't have to actually touch Static in order to get into his mind but it did help with the connection and kept her grounded so she could find her way back to her own mind.

"Whenever you're ready." Tony said watching Static's vitals closely.

Theressa closed her eyes and dove into the mind of the man she once called friend. She wasn't sure what he was to her after he killed her best friend but she knew he needed her help and she would be willing to give it as long as he would let her. Once she was in Static's mind, she found the same darkness as before but not as much rage or anger towards her. He had calmed himself down when she told him that she didn't do it but that was all he had done. He was still angry about what had happened but Theressa couldn't blame him.

She stood in a single spot in the center of Static's mind and began to look for images of the battle. They were the most recent memories Static had so it would not be too difficult to find what she was looking for. The only problem she could run into is if Static didn't know what Jean did and in that case she would have to go to the source. However that would be the worst case scenario.

Flipping through Static's memories, she finally found the ones that were related to the battle and Storm's death. She saw images of Storm and him battling in the air and throwing lighting at each other. The lighting that had nearly struck her and her father was not just lighting from Storm but from Static as well. Going forward in the images she found the one right before he fell to the ground. The last thing that he remembered before waking up in the base and trying to kill her.

_**We will talk about this later!**_

Came her own voice and then she heard a tearing and ripping of something but she wasn't sure what. It was after this that Static fell to the ground and that she was able to access his mind without feeling the electrical shock in the distance. As she stood in his mind and put two and two together, she knew exactly what Jean had done.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had been watching Static's vitals for nearly three hours and Theressa still hadn't come back. Both Blake and Zak had come and gone periodically but now that it was three hours later, the two men, along with Tony, were beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong.

"You never should have sent her in there Tony!" Zak said with worry in his voice. He tried to hide the fact that he still had feelings for her even though she was married to the birdman of the X-men. He had cared about her from the first time he saw her walk into the Rogue base. She had worn jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket and was all complete with a black cowboy hat. Oh how he loved to look at her with that hat on. He had never told her but he felt he was looking at an angel that had fallen from heaven every time he looked upon her.

"Scorch, this was the only way to save Adam." Tony replied snapping Zak out of his thoughts.

"But is it worth it if we lose Theressa?" Zak asked knowing Blake was thinking the same thing. The two men hardly ever got along but they both agreed on one thing: Theressa. They both cared for her , in different ways, but they both worried about her safety more than their own.

Before Tony even had a chance to consider Zak's words, Theressa's eyes opened and she stepped away from Adam's head.

"T, you all right?" Blake asked before anyone else had a chance to do the same.

"I'm fine." She said and then looked at tony and told him what she found out, "Jean ripped Static's electrical powers out of him. That's why whenever I entered his mind, I didn't feel the electrical shock from that power. It wasn't there any longer."

"Can you fix him?" Blake asked, arms crossed as he looked at his friend who lay on the same bed for the last week.

"Now that I know what the problem is and what Jean took from him, yea I think I can but Theressa its going to take you mentally monitoring his vitals. That way we can stay one step ahead of the machine."

"There is a way but you won't be able to." Theressa said as she looked at Tony and it seemed as if a light bulb went off in his mind.

"That's what took so long." Tony asked but he obviously was confusing Theressa just by the look on her face.

"What are you talking about? I was only in his mind for three or four minutes. Five at the most."

"T," Blake chimmed in, "You've been in Adam's mind for three hours. We were about ready to call Jean and have her pull you out."

Realizing that the mental time had traveled much fast than that of real time, Theressa nodded her head as she prepared to help Tony to save Static and with every moment that she helped him, she got closer and closer to talking to him.

**

* * *

**

Three days passed after Theressa had managed to find out what Jean had done, Tony had finally gotten Static relatively back to normal. He had seeded the power back the best he could but he knew they weren't completely finished. He continued to work to find a way to get Static completely back to normal but he couldn't come up with anything.

Static was finally awake to the point where he could carry on a conversation but he was still relatively weak. Theressa was there sitting beside Adam and monitoring his vitals as she had done for the past three days. The room was silent and it was beginning to take a toll on Theressa's sanity. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Static, you know I didn't do this to you."

"Sure as hell felt like you." Static said as he tried not to move while Tony worked on him.

"I had just sent you the telepathic message and Jean piggy backed on my signal and managed to do this to you."

"If you hadn't sent me that message I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"If you hadn't killed Storm then you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Theressa yelled back at Static. She was trying to have a rational conversation with him but he was just as angry as she was and neither one of them was willing to back down. Not now. Tony watched Static's vitals and saw them spike a little but that was to be expected with what he was having Theressa do.

"I have my reasons for doing what I did. Reasons you wouldn't understand."

"You have no reason for killing her. " Theressa said but it was clear that Static thought this conversation was over with. However, Theressa was nowhere near letting this conversation being over. She had waited a week and three days to talk to static about this and she was not going to back down now. Theressa then simply looked at Tony and he got the hint of what she wanted him to do. He was willing to comply but not without worry that she would do something she would regret.

"I want him alive when I come back Theressa." Tony said as he walked out of the room and as soon as the Ironman was gone, she began to speak, or rather yell, her mind.

"I don't give a damn about your reasons! You killed a valuble member of the X-men!"

"Why are you so protective of her?"

"You killed one of my best friends! A woman who not only had a hand in raising me but raising my children as well. Hell she looked after them for a year when I was off gallivanting with you! So don't you dare tell me that "It's what we do."! There is no reason that could justify you killing a woman like Ororro Monroe!"

There was silence from Static for a few moments and Theressa didn't know if it was because he was trying to find something to stay or something else.

"Storm killed my fiancée."

"What?" Theressa asked, "This was about revenge? You killed her in cold blood?"

"Don't talk like you haven't done the same thing! Remember Nick Fury? You killed him after he forced you to kill your husband. You killed Fury in cold blood that day. Don't point fingers at me when you have done the exact same thing in the past."

Just then before Theressa could gather her voice from her anger and say anything further, Tony walked back into the room. It was almost as if he had known that she had become increasingly angry and was so very tempted to do something that she may later regret.

You know good and well never to bring that up! Theressa said angrily standing to her feet.

You of all people should understand why I had to kill Storm.

Doesn't justify it! Theressa said as she walked towards the door but never made it because she ran head first into a magnetic barrier.

"Wait." Adam said bringing the conversation back to verbal terms, "Do you want to know the real reason why I had to kill Storm?"

Simply closing her eyes and turning around on her heels, she looked at the man who she had once called her friend. She didn't know what he was at this moment and honestly part of her didn't care but the part of her that was stronger was forcing herself to listen to anything Adam had to say. Even if she didn't agree with it. So with arms crossed and looking Adam dead in the eye, she waited for Static's explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy. Hopefully I can put up a few chapters with in the next couple of days. Enjoy. **

* * *

The next day, Theressa returned to the X-mansion to attend the funeral of one of her best friends. Honestly, the way things had always gone, Theressa thought she would be gone before Storm ever was. The Black Fox, as she was known to the X-men, was always getting into trouble and half the time deadly situations that she couldn't get herself out of alone. She never thought that she would have to attend a funeral for the woman who could control the weather but then again no one ever thought about attending funerals for anyone in the first place. Dressed in her black formfitting dress, Theressa walked outside to the garden where she saw her husband waiting for her. It had been so long since she had seen him and where as she was glad to see him again, she wished her return could have been with more cheerful situations.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he took his wife into his arms and simply held her. He hadn't been able to contact her for the last week and a half and that nearly killed him. He was about ready to take to the skies and search for the woman he loved to make sure everything was all right but she returned before that was needed.

"As all right as I can be." She said, "Are you holding up all right?"

"As good as expected I suppose." Warren said kissing his wife's hair. He loved the smell of her hair and was glad to be able to hold her in his arms once more. "I was a little take back by the amount of raw emotion I felt from you when it happened."

"The link." Theressa said, "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you with that. I was so angry with Adam for what he had done, I didn't remember about the link and how my emotion could hurt you. I'm sorry, my love."

"It's all right Baby-doll." Warren said, "I managed to overcome it."

"Are Andi and Mian here?"

"Yes. They came with Beast last week. They've been taking this hard, T but Andi insists that she is fine."

"She's too much like her mother." Theressa said simply, "Where are they?"

"In their rooms getting ready. I sent Michael to go get them a few moments ago but I think he got stuck talking to some of the students that came from Texas."

"Henry brought them?"

"Their teacher died Theressa. He felt it would be best to offer it to some of the students. Helps with closure."

Theressa simply nodded her head as she went back inside to search for her daughters, who she hadn't seen in a while. She finally found them coming down the elevator from their room. Upon seeing her, Mian, whose face was wet with tears ran to her as if she was five again and hugged her mother. Theressa kissed the top of her head and held her tightly and after a few moments, Mian pulled back and allowed Andi to say hello to their mother.

"Mian, let me talk with your sister for a moment." Theressa said and Mian nodded her head.

"I will meet you outside." Mian said and then when Mian was gone, Theressa walked to Andi and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Out of Andi and Mian, Andi was the most like her and that wasn't always a good thing. She tended to hide her emotion behind a mask that said everything was all right. She did this when her father died, when her fiancée died and now she was doing it with Storm's death.

"It's okay to cry Andi." Theressa whispered into her daughter's ear as she held her tightly. Andi didn't say anything for a few moments but finally as she tried to talk, she began to cry.

"Who could…. do something…. like this to …her?" Andi asked in between sobs as she held onto her mother so tightly.

"Someone who was very angry with her. Someone who was searching for revenge." Theressa said, not telling her daughter she knew the man who did it.

"Whoever…. did this to her…has to ….pay!" Andi said and Theressa could hear the growl that she had gotten from her grandfather. It was then that Theressa realized that Static had all ready paid for what he had done. Jean had made sure of that. Static was in worse shape because of what Jean did than he would have been had Theressa simply taken him out.

"He all ready has baby."

"How do you know?" Andi asked as she looked up at her mother curiously. How could her mother know that Storm's killer had all ready paid for what he had done? Had she taken him out herself? Or had someone beaten her to it?

"I just know, Andi." She said, "Now let's go find Mian and Michael and get this over with."

Andi nodded her head and she and her mother, holding hands, walked from the mansion to the garden where they would lay it's caretaker to rest.

* * *

After the funeral, Theressa found Jean on the verdanda, alone and she felt this was the perfect chance to talk to her about what she did to Static.

"Jean." Theressa said getting her attention. Jean snapped out of her gaze and saw Theressa standing there. She whipped her face and smiled and her friend. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, Theressa. Sure." Jean said and then after a moment, added, "How is Adam?"

"In bad shape." Theressa said looking at the ground and playing with some sticks in the dirt telekinetically, "His electrical powers are gone thanks to you. "

"I'm sorry Theressa but I had to do something. He had to pay."

"He nearly killed me over it seeing as how he thought it was me since you piggy backed on my signal." Theressa said with no emotion in her voice. She wasn't as angry as she had been a week ago but she was not allowing what anger she had left to control the conversation. This would be a rational conversation, unlike the one she had had with Static. "How did you know I was there anyway?"

"Saw you lose your telepathic mask when you were fighting Logan. I knew then that you were the one who was able to get into Adam's mind. I took my shot when you communicated with him. I only did what I felt I had to do, Theressa."

"I know but I wish you would have let me do it. Maybe he would still have his electrical powers." Theressa said and then added, "No one but you, Logan and Warren can know about me being on the team."

Jean was silent and it didn't take Theressa long to figure out why.

"You told him?"

"Theressa, he's my husband and he needed to know how I was able to take out Adam. I couldn't lie to him."

Damage control. Theressa thought. That was what she was going to have to do since Jean had told the fearless leader of the X-men that Theressa was the fourth member of the Rogues. This converstation would no doubt end up like the one with Static but it was an inevitable conversation. Theressa stood to her feet and began to walk to the mansion, when Jean stopped her.

"Talk calmly, Theressa. Don't let emotion control you."

"When has that ever been easy, Jean?"

Jean smiled as she watched Theressa walk to the mansion and hoped that the conversation that was about to take place was would remain calm and civil and no stupidity would come from it.

* * *

Theressa found Scott in the hanger bay working on one of the jets. It had gotten into a battle with another air craft about a month ago but no one had ever had time to get it up and running again, that was until now. Whenever Scott was angry or upset, he always came to the garage or hanger bay to fix whatever needed to be fixed and sometimes he would break something just so he could fix it.

"She gonna fly again?" Theressa asked making her presence known but in the process she spooked Scott and made him hit his head on the rim of the jet. He managed to get out from underneath the broken bird and moved to stand in front of Theressa.

"Maybe. Depends if I can fix her or not." Scott said as he whipped his hands on a dirty red hand towel and then put it in his back pocket. There was silence between the old friends until Scott broke it.

"Theressa we need to talk."

"About?" she said even though she knew good and well what he wanted to talk to her about. She was just playing along to see if he actually knew what she thought he knew.

"You know damn well what we need to talk about." Scott yelled but then backed off. This was not how he wanted to start the conversation but with everything that had happened, it was hard not to. "Theressa, I understand you wanting to be on other teams and help them however you can. I do really. Hank was a member of the Avengers. Wolverine is now a member of the Avengers. Almost everyone is involved with another team. But the team your involved with is not a good one."

"What are you saying?" Theressa asked crossing her arms. She was going to have to defend the very team she had just left. Defend Storm's killer and the very values that formed the Rogues.

"I'm saying you're not running with the good guys anymore. Your leader killed one of my team mates."

"She was my teammate too!" Theressa yelled at the fearless leader of the X-men. How could he be saying that? He knew she cared about the x-men more than anything in the world and that she would do anything for them but why was he acting like this?

"Not when he killed her, she wasn't. You were on the team that killed her. You follow the man who took her life."

"I follow no one! You of all people should know that! There is a co-leadership within the Rogues! There is no one leader!"

"That's not what it looked like. The Rogues, from what I can tell, have no restraint. They are willing to kill."

"If it means that the world is a better place without a villain, then yes, we are willing to kill but only if nesisary."

"Was that the case with Storm?" Scott asked bluntly as he noticed how Theressa was using the word "we" instead of "they" as he had done.

Theressa closed her eyes and tried to control her anger but Scott wasn't making it very easy. He wasn't being fair. Static had acted on his own accord and had paid for it with what Jean had done to him. He still wasn't the same, even though Tony had reseeded his powers to the best of his ability.

"You know what, I don't have to do this." Theressa said as she began to walk off from Cyclops but he stopped her.

"Are you going to run off just like your father does with everything?"

That was a low blow and he knew it. He shouldn't have said that and it was only confirmed by Theressa turning around on her heels and telekinetically pinning him up against the broken jet. She wasn't choking him, which was a good sign but she wasn't going to let him go until she had said what she wanted to say.

"You know damn well not to bring that up! I'm not leaving like my father! I'm leaving because I have to go back to make sure your wife didn't kill a friend of mine!" Theressa said. She had never been so angry before. Or at least had never been this angry at Cyclops before but he had gone too far and she had had enough. Theressa let Cyclops hit the floor as she left the hanger bay and went to find Warren to tell him she was leaving and she wanted him to come with her this time.

* * *

**a/n: please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was in the med-bay attending to Static as he had for the past weeks when Zak walked in with a look of concern on his face. Tony was about to say something when Static began the conversation.

"What's up Zak?"

"Someone's here."

"Who?" Static asked as he began to move but Tony tightened his grip on the young man and forced him to stay where he was.

"Silver Sufer." Zak replied, "The last time I saw him, Galactus showed up."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Tony asked piping up.

"Said he wanted to talk to Tony."

"All right. I suppose I can spare a few moments." Tony said as he finished what he was doing quickly and allowed, Zak to lead him to the Silver Surfer.

Upon entering the mission's room, Tony saw the Surfer simply standing one place but the look on his face was not one that Tony had hoped to see.

"Surfer, long time no see."

"It has been long and I wish I was here on better circumstances."

"What has happened?" Tony asked knowing the Surfer would not be hear unless something was wrong.

"Nothing has happened yet but it is what will happen." He said, "Destroyer of Worlds is on his way."

"Galactus?" Zak asked, "I thought the Fantastic Four took him out?"

"They did but since when do bad guys stay down forever?" Tony asked, "Besides the FF didn't do it alone. The Avengers were there as well."

"When is he coming?" Zak asked getting the conversation back on track.

"That I cannot be certain of but he will be coming."

"I thought you were his herald." Tony said confused. The last time he had seen surfer he had been the one going against the Fantastic Four.

"True I am still bound by my commitment to him but I cannot, nor will I, do that forever." Surfer replied and both Tony and Zak could hear the regret and guilt in his voice. The surfer wanted out and it was up to Tony to make that happen.

"All right, let me know if you find out anything else." Tony said and then left the room. A moment later, after the Surfer left, Zak found Tony in the hall, heading to the communications room.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm Assembling the Avengers." Tony replied simply entering the communications room, walking to the computer and beginning to do what he had just said.

"You have a plan?" Zak asked but when Tony didn't say anything he knew he had his answer. The Ironman had no plan at this moment in time other than getting the Avengers together. "You know the Avengers won't be enough to stop Galactus."

"And what are you suggesting Zak?"

"We call in everyone."

* * *

Sitting under a tree, cowboy hat over his eyes, Logan rested, trying to get a good nap in before he had to go back inside the mansion to do what ever he was suppose to be doing. As he sat there leaned up against the big oak tree, his pocket began to vibrate. Without taking his hat off his face, Logan pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Was in the middle of a good dream." He said, "This better be damn good, Stark."

"I'm Assembling the Avengers, Logan."

"What for?"

"Galactus." Stark said and Logan knew immediantly that he had to go and kick some alien butt.

"On my way. I'll tell Cyke." Logan said as he hung up the phone and as he got up off of the ground, he cursed under his breath and prayed that he could get several good hits on the bad guy for waking him up.

* * *

Going as fast as she could, Theressa drove her motorcycle towards the base she had left only a few days ago. The base that she had so willingly left because of her anger had turned into the base she was so willingly going to because of her anger. She had never been so angry with the one-eyed x-man. He had always understood why she did the things that she did and had supported her in everything until now. She knew he didn't like the fact that she was on a team that was willing to kill and neither was she but if it got the job done, and the world was a better place because of it, then perhaps it was the right thing to do. How could he have even suggested that Storm was not her team mate? She had fought just as many missions side by side with the Weather Witch as Cyclops had and Theressa knew what a wonderful asset she was to the team. She also knew how much she would be missed and the fact that Adam, a man who Theressa called her friend, had killed Storm, made it that much harder to deal with.

Darling, could you slow down? Came angel's thoughts through the link she had established with him as they traveled. I am having a hard time trying to keep up with you.

Slowing down, Theressa looked to the sky but didn't see her husband anywhere. So deciding to pull over, Theressa parked the back on the side of the dirt road and waited for him to catch up.

Where are you?

A little behind you. You really hit the gas when you're angry. Came Angel's reply as Theressa finally saw her husband flying above her. He came down for a landing and as he landed before her, her cell phone rang.

What now? She thought to herself. Nothing had gone right ever since Storm had died and she didn't know if anything would go right ever again. Pulling her phone out of her leather jacket pocket, she looked at the collar ID.

"Who is it love?" Warren asked when he saw the look of concern on his wife's face.

"Tony." She said answering the phone. Why was he calling her? He never used this line to call her. This was the direct line to the Rouges base. So why was he calling her? "What's wrong Stark?"

_"Galactus."_ He said simply, _"Surfer says he is on his way." _

"What are we going to do?"

"_Gathering in London."_

"London? Why London?"

"_Surfer says that is where Galacuts is going to strike."_

"Surfer is still Galactuts's herald. How can we trust him?"

_"He wants out, Insight."_ Tony said, _"He doesn't want to do this for Galactus anymore and he knows we have the power to bring him down."_

"This better be one hell of a fight, Stark."

_"I would not have called you, Insight, had I thought otherwise." _

"All right." Theressa said, "On my way." She said closing the phone and sighing to herself.

"What did Tony want?" Angel asked when his wife didn't say anything further.

"Told us to go to London." She said and no sooner had she said it, did a jet fly over head and land near their location. Angel was amazed that the event but he realized Theressa wasn't taken aback by the appearance of the jet.

"How…?" Angel asked but never finished his sentence because his beautiful wife, who seemed to know everything at the moment, smiled and answered his unspoken question.

"Each of the Rogues has a locater in their cell phones. As long as you have the cell phone, tony can find us and give us backup if needed." She said mounting her bike and ridding it up the ramp into the jet. Dismounting her bike, she looked at her husband who simply shook his head at her as he moved to sit in one of the passenger chairs.

"What?" She said looking at him after chaining the back to the wall and moving to pilots seat, "Did you honestly think I was going to leave my bike here?" She loved to fly and knowing this tony always sent her a jet on autopilot so she could take over when the aircraft arrived and he always sent a jet big enough for her bike should she have it. She liked being in control and she made sure everyone who knew her, knew that.

* * *

a/n: please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Zak ran down the halls of the base to the gear room where he found not only Tony and Blake but Static as well. What on earth was Static doing out of the infirmary? He was in no condition to fight Howard the Duck yet alone Galactus himself.

Tony, who was geared up all ready was about to walk out of the room when he saw Zak running in and said, "Scorch tell Static that he isn't going on the mission."

"Tony, since when does he listen to anything I say?" Zak said moving to his "locker" and pulled out his red and brown uniform and began putting it on. Blake was just about finished gearing up when he decided to chime into the converstation.

"Zak, since when does anyone listen to anything you say?"

Zak simply rolled his eyes as he thought about raising the temperature around Blake's head to the point where it would be too hot to breath but then decided against it. He knew that if Theressa were here she would be putting the fire out herself and trying to keep the two men from fighting each other as she always did. But she wasn't here and he didn't know if she was going to come back. He hadn't been in the room when she had had her fight with Adam but he had heard about it. He knew that when Theressa got angry, she was angry for a little while but while she was angry she tried to stay away from those she might hurt.

"I just can't stay here." Static said, "I feel useless!"

"Well you kind of are, aren't you?" Zak asked but then received a glare that would have killed him if glares had that power.

"Adam, if you are needed," Tony said as he pulled his mask down over his face and truly became Ironman, "I will call you."

"Shouldn't we call Theressa?" Blake asked what Zak had been thinking the whole time.

"All ready done. She is enroute as we speak. Let's go." Ironman said powering up his thrusters and flying out of the room. Scorch and The Rehibiltator soon followed suit and left Static to guard the base and simply wait for a call.

* * *

Flying the jet through the sky, over the atlantic ocean, her com-link went off.

"How many different cell phones do you have?" Angel asked upon hearing the com-link ring. He watched as his wife telekinetically pulled the com-link out of her back pocket and placed it on her right ear.

"One link, one phone. One for the X-men and one for the Rogues." She said as she answered the link. "Hello?"

"T, Tony's callin' the Avengers together." Came her father's voice. She knew he was in the avengers but why was he calling her. "X-men are suiting up. Heading to….."

"London. I know dad."

"Tony call you too?"

"Yea, assembling the Rogues." She simply said as she flew the jet right over London and saw what she was afraid of. A huge black hole in the sky right over the Buckingham palace. The sky everywhere else was a perfect baby blue, with not a cloud in site but right over the palace the sky was completely black as a raven's wing. It was circling and seemed to be getting bigger by the second. Angel looked from the black hole to his wife and saw the same emotion on her face that he felt: Aw Crap!

"Aw Crap!" She said looking at the black hole.

"What?" Logan said on the other end and Theressa knew her father was obviously not in London yet because if he was he would know exactly what she was talking about but before she could say anything further, she heard her father's voice. "Aw hell!"

Now he was there and before anyone else could say another word, everyone saw a man come out of the black hole in the sky. The man was small compared to the hole and compared to the monster that was about to follow him. The man who know flew above the palace would be easy to take down and so the trick would be to only use a few people to attack the herald or at least that was the plan until the man, dressing in green and black, grew to the size of Big Ben.

"Okay maybe this won't be so easy." Came Wolverine's voice and a moment later she heard Scott inside her head, with help from Jean.

Okay people here's the plan. He said and as soon as he gave out the plan to those who were all ready there, Theressa placed the jet on autopilot to her cell phone tracker and opened the ramp. She and Angel shared a good luck kiss and then as he flew out of the jet and into the skies, Theressa unclipped her motorcycle, mounted it and telekinetically guided it towards the ground but at a last second, she made a detour and landed on the side of Big Ben. She felt she would have better aim from that angle. Silver Surfer was just a warm-up to the real deal and everyone there knew it. Looking around quickly, Theressa saw the Avengers on the ground and skies, the X-men in the court yard of the palace and the Rogues coming in for a landing. Everyone was there except for Static and Theressa knew why. He was in no shape to fight the smallest of villains yet along Galactus himself. No, this would have to be a battle they did without him because him fighting along their side, would surly be the death of him.

* * *

a/n: please review


	13. Chapter 13

The heroes waited for what seemed like forever for the Herald of Galactus to appear and when The Silver Surfer finally, arrived, everything was in place. The fighting began immediately with everyone throwing electricity, fire, ice and whatever else they had at the Surfer. For a while it seemed that the Surfer would win but they all knew that they had to get the Surfer separated from his board. That was the only way to defeat him. So when Scott and Tony gave the commands, Jean and Theressa attacked him telepathically while others set off an electromagnetic pulse, courtesy of Stark Industries. As soon as the pulse hit the Surfer, he was separated from his board and when down. After all the fighting and dust had cleared, the heroes saw that the herald had fallen to the court yard of the palace. However, with the herald being down, Galactus was now going to enter the scene. Everyone was able to breath for a few moments but as soon as Theressa saw the Silver Surfer fly over head, she knew the time for rest was over and prepared herself for a longer, more stressful battle. With the "defeat" of the Surfer, Galactus finally emerged from the black hole and simply looked around for a moment, surveying the field and who he would be fighting. It had been so long since he had last come to concer this planet and it would feel so good to defeat them all once and for all.

"Ha, you all think you can defeat me?" He asked laughing aloud but before he could say anything else, suddenly a white feathered thing struck him in the chest. Simply looking down as the feathers fell to the earth, whatever had just been launched at him was no more. Was this really an attack to bring him down? A white feathered object being thrown at him? Had the humans really become that desperate to resort to that? "What the hell was that?"

"That would be Howard the Duck." Came the voice of the one and only Johnny Storm as she flew straight at Galactus and blinded him momentarily by burning his eyes as he flew by. The next attacks came from various superheroes as they all combined their efforts to bring him down but of course everyone knew it would not be that easy. Nothing was ever that easy in the world they lived in. In the world where someone would die and then come back years down the road, nothing was ever easy nor was it ever what it seemed. Often the solution to the problem at hand was right before your eyes even though you couldn't see it.

Theressa flew into the sky as she targeted Galactus with her lasers, fiering them at full power. Even though she was fiering them at full power, she still wasn't having hardly any effect on him. There had to be another way to bring him down. The distraction Logan had come up with by having her and Jean telekinetically launch Howard at Galactus had proven somewhat comical as well as somewhat of a good distraction but they were beginning to lose this battle and she realized this as half of the fantastic four got taken out with one strike from Galactus.

_Tony, this isn't going to keep working forever. You know that right?_ Theressa asked communicating telepathically as she fought along side her friends.

_Yes, Theressa, I know_. Tony said, _But I think I have an idea._

Theressa watched tony as he flew from his place on the ground to a place in the sky right next to Silver Surfer. "Your board took him down once before right?" Tony asked firing off a few shots as he flew side by side with the Silver Surfer.

"Once, yes but it seems that he is too powerful for it to work a second time. What did you have in mind Tony Stark?"

"An idea that is crazy enough to work." Tony said and then thought his thoughts at Theressa. _Theressa, get Static here. Tell him we need his help_.

_What?_ She asked actually looking up at Tony, _Are you insane? Fighting is going to kill him. You know that_

_I know Theressa but if he doesn't help, Galactus is going to kill all of us. Get Static here._ tony said and Theressa simply telepathically contacted her teammate even thought it was against her better judgment.

_Adam._

_Theressa?_ Came Adam's voice. He sounded like her felt better but she still did not feel right about asking him to come to London to help. _Is everything all right?_

_No, its not._

_What can I do?_

_tony wants you down here. Supposedly he has a plan to get rid of Galactus and that plan includes you._

_I'm a quarter of the way there._

_Your in no shape to do anything of the sort. You should all ready be here. It shouldn't take you this long to get here._

_Theressa,_ Adam said, _If you thought there was another way to end this, you wouldn't be telling me you need my help. I don't have a choice and you know it. I'm on my way._

Moments later Static appeared and with Theressa's help, Tony told him what he wanted Static to do. Simply nodding his head, he made his way to where the surfer stood and while Johnny and the avengers made a distraction, Static placed his hands on to the Surfer's board and gave it all the engery he had. Knowing what he was doing, Theressa couldn't help but fear for her friend's life. He had no business doing this, even if it meant saving the world but was his life really nothing compared to the lives of everyone on the planet? She supposed that was the price of being a hero and that was really the definition of a hero as well. Someone who took their life and placed it before all others and did what had to be done to ensure that everyone that person cared for and loved was safe. She knew she would do the same thing if their places were reversed and that was why she felt she couldn't argue with his decision but regardless, it didn't make her feel any better about the situation. She never took her eyes off of Static as she watched his every move. His hands were no longer visable as they were completely submerged into the silver board amping its power. The power that came from Static's hands glowed around his wrists and up his arms but Theressa could tell that he was using all his strength to continue to amp the board to the correct amount.

Tony this is going to kill him! Theressa said angrly. She had been furious with Adam before and part of her still was but she did not want him to die, not like this. Not because of something Jean did to him. Not because she sent that stupid message to Adam which enabled Jean to do what she had done. This wasn't right and it wasn't fair and there was nothing Theressa could do to stop it.

Static's hands reappered once he pulled out of them out of the board and just as Surfer began his attack on Galactus, Static began falling to the earth. Taking one look at him, Theressa saw that his eyes were closed and he had no strength left what so ever. She could see it clear as day on his face that if she didn't do something, he would not make it and just as she was about to telekinetically grab him, Adam seemed to come to his sences and manage to stop his decent but only for a moment. A second later he fell to his knees and didn't move.

_Tony I'm taking Static out of here!_ She said getting on her bike and flying it to the ground, where she picked up static and flew to the jet Tony had given to her so she could get to London in the first place.  
_Is he alive?_ Came Tony's voice but Theressa knew he knew the answer. If Static died because of this, she would blame Tony for her friend's death.

_I don't know Tony_. Theressa said landing inside the jet, strapping Static in and setting a course for the Rogue base where hopefully she could find away to saver her friend's life.


	14. Chapter 14

Upon arriving to the base, Theressa hurridly flew from the hanger bay to the med-lab and began hooking Static to the machines when his hand gently but weakly grabbed her arm. She looked at him and she could see that he was tell her there was no sense in doing what she was about to do. All his strength was gone and nothing could bring it back.

"This isn't fair." She said simply standing by Adam's bedside. He had become some what of a brother to her. He would tell her things about his life and she would tell him things about hers and when ever she needed help, he was the one she went to. This just wasn't fair at all.

"I know, T." He said, "But it had to be done."

"Should have been another way." She said as she tried to think of another way to defeat Galactus but of course she knew there wasn't. Surfer was the only one who had defeted him in the past and even the surfer alone couldn't do it this time.

"The only way….to….." Talking was even becoming hard for him and so Theressa saved him the trouble and made the conversation one of pure telepathic thought.

_….defeat Galatus was with my help. You know that. He said, What would you do in my place?_

_The exact damn thing._ she said as she took a deep breath hating it when Adam was right. _But this isn't about me._

_No, but you know that I would rather die in battle than on my back in a med-lab bed for the rest of my life. You of all people should know that._ And she did. She felt the exact same way. All the times that she has come close to death, she wouldn't have had it any other way. She did the things that she had done in the past to protect the ones that she loved and cared for and if it meant taking her own life then so be it. It was the same damn principle with Static and she knew it.

Just then Zak, Blake, Tony and Archangel ran through the med bay door. Theressa and Static looked at them as they walked in and Static spoke, "Did we win?"

"Yea, Adam." Zak said, "We won. Thanks to you."

And just like that, Adam closed his eyes, took his last breath and was gone. Silence filled the room as Theressa's scar changed from an angry red to a sorrowful purple and tears wanted to run down her cheeks but as always she would never allow them to do such a thing. Warren stood by his wife and wrapped his arms around her as he attempted to comfort her.

"What now?" Blake asked looking at his onetime friend's body. At least, Blake thought, he died with his boots on.

"We rest. We'll bury him in the morning." Tony said as he simply walked out of the med-lab room leaving the original rogues, and Warren to morn over the death of one of their own.

* * *

That night while the Rogues attempted to sleep and decompose from the action of that day, Adam's body lay in the med-lab but it was not alone. Deep in the shadows of med-lab, stood a single figure simply watching the body of the young Rogue who had died in battle. The figure knew all too well as to who the man that laid before him was and he had amazing plans for the boy. Most believe that death is the end but not in this case. In fact in this young man's case, it was the start of something new. Something more that the life he had just left behind. Something that would give him not only more power but more of a purpose in life. After all wasn't that what all humans were looking for? A purpose in life? Well he had a purpose for the young man before him and it all started now. The figure, hidden in the shadows, lifted the dead man in the air and with a single thought, the red eyes that had been visible through the darkness, were gone and so was Adam.

* * *

**a/n:  That is the end of story one. Hope you enjoyed it and story two will be up soon. **


End file.
